


Wake Me Up

by scarleteye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forgive Me, I suck at writing, fluff???, idk how to tag honestly, wake me up ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarleteye/pseuds/scarleteye
Summary: this is so far the fastest and the ONLY jihan thing ive finished im so so sorry i suck u_udedicated to jamilah!!! the han to my soon AAAaaAa i love u (also forgive my title this story was rushed and i feel so lame thank u gotta zoom)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so far the fastest and the ONLY jihan thing ive finished im so so sorry i suck u_u
> 
> dedicated to jamilah!!! the han to my soon AAAaaAa i love u 
> 
> (also forgive my title this story was rushed and i feel so lame thank u gotta zoom)

_"I should ink my skin with your name.."_

 

 _Skin to skin, exchanging hot breaths, velvet lullabies..._ They were under satin sheets that night, watching nothing other than the moonlight shining in their eyes. Jeonghan caresses Jisoo's cheeks, admiring how soft it was.

"I always loved your skin," he starts to compliment, for like the nth time already. "It's so, soft?" Jisoo chuckles at the comment, trying to hide the crimson color creeping in his cheeks in the darkness of the room. "You are a good flatterer, Hannie."

Jeonghan just smiles at him lovingly, "But seriously, though.. I am not flattering you, I am just saying the truth?"

Jisoo chuckles at him again. "You're silly," he then shakes his head. "Anyway, I have an idea.." Jeonghan grew excited, and nodded for the former to continue.

"Why don't I try.." Jisoo hums, a grin plastered on his stupid (as Jeonghan says) face. _"Tattooing your face on my chest?"_

 

Jeonghan's face fell and he hit the other in the arm, _"You're an idiot, Jisoo.."_ He just hear further chuckling. _"You're really an idiot..."_

 

 

-

 

 

_"And you should never cut your hair,_

_'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder.."_

 

"Where are my hair ties?!" Jeonghan groaned as he runs around the room. Jisoo closed the book he was reading and looked confusingly to his lover. "What do you need, Han?"

"I lost all my hair ties! Can't find them!" He pouts and sat at the edge of the bed. Aw, what a cutie we have here, Jisoo thinks, but he shrugged the thought quickly. "Aren't they on the drawer? I saw you the other day keeping them." "They aren't there!" Jeonghan huffs. "Haven't you kept any?"

"Wait a minute." Jisoo fished something from his pocket and gave it to Jeonghan, a hair tie. He never loses at least one. He always keeps one in case Jeonghan needed it. "Thanks, _darling_." Jeonghan pecked his forehead. "But maybe I should get a cut, don't you think?"

"No no, don't!" Jisoo shouts, and realized what he has done minutes after. He coughs a little. "Sorry, I mean, no don't. I _love_ your hair. It's so beautiful on you."

"You're unbelievable," Jeonghan chuckles at him. "Alright, fine then. _I'm not cutting it for you._ "

 

-

 

_"And now I always been shit at computer games,_

_And your brother always beats me,_

_And if I lost, I’d go across and chuck all the controllers at the TV,_

_And then you’d laugh at me.."_

 

"Go, go go! Crash it, Mario! Go!" Jeonghan screamed, his fingers were gripping hard on the controller. They were on the living room, playing Mario Kart.

"No, no! This is not fair!" Jisoo groaned, his eyes never leaving the monitor as well. "I can't afford to lose and buy you ice cream all for yourself again!"

Jeonghan smirks at him, "Well, guess you're doing that again!" He focused on the game again and when Jisoo turned to look at him, he licked his lips without purpose.

And, that made Jisoo's car crash. He yelled at the TV. "THIS. IS. UNFAIR. I can't believe you! This is your fault!" Jeonghan laughs and cocked up an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean my fault? I did _not_ do anything!"

 

_God, Hannie... You're a distraction, idiot. You just licked your lips it is not fair-_

 

"I hate you, Hannie." Jisoo stood up and stomped his feet all the way to the controllers and chucked them. "I'm not gonna treat you ice cream today, no!!"

 

 

Jeonghan ended up laughing his heart out on the floor.

 

 

-

 

 

_"So you just need to breathe,_

_To feel my heart against yours now, against yours now.."_

 

 

_"Jisoo, look at me."_

 

"I can't I'm just-"

 

"You can do this, alright?" Jeonghan held him on his shoulders, the familiar touch got his heart beating like mad. "I know you can. You practiced so hard, and now it's your time to show them that masterpiece." Jeonghan's soothing smile never failed to amaze him. "Just, breathe. Go with the flow. Don't worry too much.." Jeonghan giggles softly and places a light kiss on his cheek. "You can do it, come on! You know how to play that piece very, very well."

"You think I can do so?"

"Yes, Shua," Jeonghan said, and wrapped his fingers around Jisoo's. "You're up on the stage next, I'll be in the audience with them, okay? You can do this." Jisoo sighs and nods his head. Jeonghan was about to turn and leave, but then he hugged Jisoo ever so tightly. "And oh, _I love you._ Can you feel _this_?" He placed Jisoo's hand on his chest, _"It is beating for you, it's all yours."_ Jisoo can't help but smile, and all the worries he has been feeling seemed to vanish.

 

A couple of minutes later, his name was called on stage. _Breathe, Jisoo, breathe. Do it for them. Do it for him._

 

He sits in front of the organ and lets his fingers play across them, creating a beautiful melody that he has been practicing for months. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the music calm him down. All the stress and hardships he has gone through were all worth it. When he opened his eyes, they quickly found _Jeonghan's_. They stared like that for seconds, and the music never stopped. And it felt like the world _stopped_ turning around just for them. As the music stops, the crowd stood up and gave him a round of applause.

 

His eyes were brimming with tears, and he smiled at them ever so widely. Jeonghan smiled at him lovingly, and gave him a thumbs up. And Jisoo can't feel any happier.

 

_"'Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,_

_Or maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,_

_Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up."_


End file.
